


Day 5: Blowjobs

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Bad Touch Trio threesome. Yay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some practice threesome writing. I’ve never written a threesome before, but eh, I’ll give it a go. Also, I’ve never written France, so sorry if he’s really OOC. You know what they say, practice makes perfect.

It started as drunken boasting, bragging about their skills at oral. None of them ever expected it to go somewhere, but there they were, naked on Antonio’s bed, light touches, almost shy whines in the back of the throat.

Gilbert was the first to make a move, he positioned himself on Antonio’s lap, knees either side, hands on his shoulders, and crashed their lips together. Francis whined, silently accusing Gilbert of not sharing the Spaniard, but without complaint, he moved to kneel beside them, his own hands caressing Antonio’s broad chest.

“Are you sure your boyfriend won’t have something to say about this?” Francis purred, mouth moving against the tan skin.

“D-don’t talk about Lovi,” Antonio replied, his hands moving to rest on Gilbert’s pale waist. “He doesn’t have to know.”

“Naughty, naughty. Cheating is wrong, mon ami.”

“Then I suppose we should stop now.”

“No.” Gilbert growled. “You’re not going anywhere, Tonio. You’ve got me hard, and I’ll be fucking damned if you don’t take responsibility for your actions.”

“His actions? Gilbert, you’re the one on top of him, you’re the one who initiated the kissing, you did that to yourself.” Francis paused to kiss Antonio’s neck. “Might have something to do with your utter lack of sexual experience.”

Antonio laughed. “Yeah, Gil, Fran has a point.”

“You’re all talk, Gilly.”

“Call me Gilly one more time!”

“Go home, Gilbert.”

“I’ll show you all talk.” Gilbert moved down the bed, kneeling between Antonio’s legs. “I’ll give you the best damn blowjob you’ll ever receive, Antonio. In fact, the awesome Gilbert will give you such a good blowjob, you’ll be coming back for more! Lovino has nothing on my skills.”

“Get on with it then, Gilly. Show Antonio just what you’re made of.”

Gilbert circled his hand around Antonio’s cock, stroking it to full hardness. Antonio sighed out, tilting his head, silently inviting Francis to press his lips to the skin, Francis complies, his fingers running over Antonio’s broad chest as he mouths at his neck. Antonio breathes out shakily as Gilbert bends down, a warm wetness wrapping itself around his cock.

Gilbert bobbed his head, tongue smoothing over the head every time he came up. He hummed lightly, causing the Spaniard to writhe around, moaning loudly, hands fisting into the bed sheets either side of him. Gilbert’s tongue continued twist sinfully around Antonio’s cock, his hand gripping his own leaking erection.

Francis, feeling a bit left out, moved to stand on the bed in front of Antonio. He dragged his cock against the Spaniard’s lips, before pushing into his mouth. Antonio readily wrapped his mouth around his, instantly bobbing his head. Francis thread his fingers into the brown curls, forcing his cock deeper into Antonio’s willing throat, revelling in the moans Antonio let out.

Antonio bucked up into Gilbert’s mouth, almost choking the German, but he didn’t stop. He continued to deep-throat the Spaniard, his hands gripping Antonio’s hips tightly, sure to leave fingerprints in their wake.

Francis came first, his toes curling, fingers tightening in Antonio’s hair. Antonio let out a particularly long moan, swallowing down his cum.

“Merde,” Francis moaned, pulling his cock out of Antonio’s mouth. “Merde, Tonio.” Francis sat back, watching his silver haired friend continue to suck Antonio off, Antonio’s whines of pleasure loud, his toes curled. Antonio’s head was back, his tongue smoothing over his lips in an effort to collect every last drop of Francis’ cum.

It wasn’t much longer before Antonio was cumming himself, legs wrapping around Gilbert’s back, fingers digging into Francis’ leg. Gilbert swallowed it all, before pulling off, and sitting back to look at the mess he’d made of Antonio.

“See, good, right?” Prussia boasted, grinning.

“Sí.” Antonio nodded, head lolled back against the headboard, breathing heavy. “Very good.”

“You haven’t finished.” Francis pointed out, moving in front of Prussia. “I suppose it’s my turn to show what I can do.”

“No one’s stopping you, Fran,” Gil replied, moving to sit against the headboard.

Without another word, Francis wrapped his lips around the flushed, dripping cock. Gilbert’s fingers wound into his long hair, tugging lightly, knowing from experience it was something Francis liked, in return, Francis moaned around him, hand covering the part of Gilbert’s cock his mouth couldn’t reach.

It didn’t take long for Gilbert to blow, his fingers digging deep into Francis’ scalp. Francis pulled off with a pop, and while smirking, pressed his lips to Gilbert’s forcing his tongue into his mouth, and sharing the cum. Gilbert didn’t mind, he happily gulped down his own essence, wrapping his arms around Francis’ shoulders as they kissed.

“The question is,” Francis said, once he’d parted from greedy lips. “Who was the best?”

“Considering Antonio is still pretty out of it, I’d say I was,” Gilbert boasted, crossing his legs.

“I’d disagree, he also took the longest to get off.”

“It’s not my fault you have no control, Fran.”

“You’re hardly one to talk.”

“Gil was pretty amazing,” Antonio spoke, blinking up at the two men. “He can do some pretty sinful things with that tongue.”

“Told you! I am the awesomest!”

“What about moi?”

“Eh, you were all right, I guess. I was already close though, so I don’t think we can really compare that to me and Tonio.”

“Mi amigos, let’s just agree, we’re all good.”

“I’m the best though!”

“The best at being loud and annoying perhaps.”

Gilbert punched Francis. “Shut up.” He then turned to Antonio, who was lounging back, arm covering his eyes. “So, Tonio, who’s better, Lovino or me?”

“Lovi, of course. It’s always Lovi.” Antonio hummed for a second. “England’s better than you though, so…”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, ‘England’s better than yo-‘”

“I fucking heard what you said, Tonio. When did you and England fuck?”

“Pirate days. A lot happened.”

“Hm, eyebrows is good with his mouth,” Francis agreed, standing from the bed.

“You too?” Prussia exclaimed. “Is there anyone he hasn’t slept with?!”

“You.”

“Who says I haven’t slept with him?”

Francis raised his eyebrows. “Have you slept with dear Arthur?”

“Of course I have. Again, who hasn’t he slept with?”

“I couldn’t tell you, Gil.”

“You’re his boyfriend!”

“Doesn’t mean I know all the people he somehow bedded.”

“Guys…”

“What is it Toni?” Francis asked, turning to face the Spaniard.

“Lovi’s five minutes away, get dressed!”


End file.
